You Did Nothing Wrong
by Marymel
Summary: What if Nick had overheard Grissom and Greg's conversation in the season 7 episode "Empty Eyes"?


**You Did Nothing Wrong**

**What if Nick had overheard Grissom and Greg's conversation in the season 7 episode "Empty Eyes"?**

**This is NOT a slash! **

**I still do not own CSI**

Nick was on his way to Grissom's office to give him an update on the case of the murdered showgirls the team was investigating. He saw Greg about to leave Grissom's office when their boss called him back in. Nick listened as Grissom told Greg that the civil suit filed by Demetrius James' family had been settled out of court, and the state was going to pay the family $2.5 million.

Nick closed his eyes in frustration. His friend had been through hell these last few months, and now the city was going to pay that kid's family $2.5 million? Nick couldn't believe his ears.

"$2.5 million?" Greg asked in disbelief. "But that's saying I'm the guilty one."

"It's the job," Grissom softly responded.

_Really?_ Greg had been through hell and _that's _Grissom's response? Nick shook his head in disbelief. Why did any of this have to happen to Greg?

Greg walked out of Grissom's office in the opposite direction Nick was coming from, so he didn't see the elder CSI's sympathetic smile. Nick sighed and walked into Grissom's office.

"What do you have?" Grissom asked Nick as he walked in the room.

"Trace confirmed the order that the girls were killed, and the killer wiped each girls' blood on the knife. The order of tissues in the wastebasket confirms the order in which they were killed." Nick handed the evidence folder to his boss.

"Anything else?"

Nick sighed. "Yeah, I heard what you were telling Greg just now."

Grissom sighed, "I don't like it any more than you do Nick. But the department is looking out for the department."

Nick rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing his mentor was right. He left Grissom's office and aimlessly walked through the lab until he passed the locker room. He saw Greg sitting on the bench, head hanging down.

"Greggo?"

Greg looked up to see his concerned friend. "Hey," he said weakly.

Nick hated seeing Greg so broken. He walked in and sat down beside Greg.

"I'm sorry."

Greg looked at Nick, confused.

Nick sighed. "I heard Grissom tell you about the settlement."

Greg bowed his head again.

Nick hated seeing his friend so broken. Greg should never have had to endure what he had been through. Nick took Greg's hand. "You did nothing wrong, G."

Greg sniffed and looked away from Nick's caring gaze.

"I mean it," Nick continued. "You did what you had to do."

Greg shook his head. "I took a life."

Nick sighed. "He was going to kill you. Greg, don't do this to yourself."

Greg yanked his hand from Nick's. "Do what?" he asked, his voice getting slightly louder. "I killed someone, Nick!"

"Someone who was going to kill you!" Nick said, trying not to yell.

Greg turned to face Nick. "I know that! But I..."

"No," Nick said, putting his hands on Greg's shoulders and meeting his gaze. "I wish you had never been in that position, but you did what you had to do."

Greg chuckled sadly. "God, I wish..." he trailed off and looked away again.

Nick gave a sad smile and raised Greg's chin with his hand. "I wish you had never been in that .and looked him in his sad brown eyes. "Yes, Demetrius James is dead..."

"Because of me."

"No, not because of you. He chose to hang out with those-those thugs and beat the hell out of people, and he chose to be part of a gang that took a man's life. Don't forget, you saved someone's life. It may not feel like it, but you are a hero, Greg."

Greg's eyes drifted to the side. "It doesn't feel like I am," he said.

Nick cupped Greg's cheek in his hand and waited for Greg to look at him again. When he did, Nick saw tears in the young man's eyes and had to fight tears of his own.

"You are one of the strongest people I know, G." Greg's eyes widened. Nick smiled and contunued. "It's true. You have come through so much and you will come through this. You did the right thing and don't _ever_ forget that."

Tears found their way down Greg's cheek, to be brushed away by Nick's thumbs. "Thank you," he said almost too softly to hear.

Nick rested his forhead on Greg's. "You're welcome, G," he said.

Just then, Nick's cell phone rang.

"That's probably Grissom," Greg said. Sure enough, when Nick glanced at the caller I.D., he saw that it was their boss. Nick nodded.

"I gotta go," Nick said, reluctantly pulling away from Greg. "If you need anything..."

"I know," Greg said softly. A small smile crossed his lips.

Nick smiled back, "Okay."

Greg watched Nick walk away and knew he was right. It may not have felt like he was strong, but he had come through so much already. Knowing Nick was there for him meant more than he could ever say. Greg was forever grateful for his friend.

The End. Please Review!


End file.
